Nothing On You
by ThisLoveIsOurs
Summary: This is the story of Ybarra and Jones, and their two loves Cherry and Victoria. Follow them through the ups and downs in their lives, through the laughs, and most importantly, through their love.  God that sounds corny... The story is better than this!


**A/N: Here is my first Changeling story! I hope it's okay, and hopefully good enough to R&R! **_**Constructive Criticism **_**is greatly appreciated, but please no flames! Thanks! :3 x**

**Chapter One: I Am Not Whipped!**

Sighing, Cherry Baker leaned back in her chair with a bored expression etched on her face as she saw Christine Collins come up the stairs, with the boy whilst being escorted by Morelli. Looking down at her phone, Cherry noticed that she had many messages, which were all mainly from Facebook. A few were from her friends, but those were the friends she really didn't want to talk to. Sighing again, Cherry switched off her phone.

'Aw, what's wrong chick?' Victoria Crown smiled at her best friend.

'Nothing. There is NOTHING interesting happening on Facebook! Has everything suddenly stopped being interesting because we left England?' Cherry shook her head lightly, a smirk playing on her lips.

'I know right! The new Matt inboxed me, at 4 in the morning! Why is he up so early anyway?' Tori sighed jokingly, fake slamming her phone down on the desk she was perched upon.

Laughing, the two girls got up and darted over to Lester Ybarra's computer. This was the best computer in the entire office, and every chance the two got, they went on it. It drove Ybarra mad, but it was all good natured.

'Hey! Anyone want to take a call from the Canadian Mounties? Ybarra?' Jason Carter called out of the window, his small notebook in hand.

'What did they do, lose a moose?' Ybarra mumbled sarcastically, lighting up a cigarette.

'They need a juvenile living here illegally deported back to Canada. He's living with his cousin on some ranch near Riverside, in Wineville. You want it?'

'I'll take it. Got nothing better to do. Baker, you coming?' Ybarra turned around and looked at Cherry, who sighed and got off of Ybarra's desk.

'Fine. Can I drive?' Cherry asked. 'Bye wifey!'

'Bye! Don't have too much fun!' Tori smiled and winked as Cherry stuck her tongue out at her.

'You're a prince,' Jason said to Ybarra as he and Cherry left the station.

As they got nearer the doors that exited the building, Cherry suddenly stopped. Looking behind him, Ybarra rolled his eyes as he noticed the young woman patting her pockets.

'What have you forgotten now?' he asked, sighing deeply.

'My phone,' Cherry said, still patting her pockets. 'I'll go see if it's upstairs again.'

And with that, she twirled around, whipping Ybarra lightly in the face with her strawberry red hair and dashed back. Soon, the only sounds were the gently clip clops of Cherry's high heels. Ybarra pulled on his coat and grabbed a nearby umbrella, and began to wait. Within 2 minutes, Cherry was back, with her handbag and phone in hand.

'Why do you need to bring your handbag?' Ybarra smiled, shaking his head.

'Because I'm me! And besides, it'll stay in the car!' Cherry replied, taking her jacket off of the coat rack.

'Did you change your shoes?'

'Yes! I'm not _that_ stupid!' Cherry suddenly grabbed the keys that were in Ybarra's pocket and dashed off to the car.

'Oh, Jesus Christ,'

Running after her, he caught her just before she was climbing into the car. Laughing, he picked her up and moved her out of the way before climbing in himself.

'That's not fair! You said I could drive!' Cherry cried, attempting to sit on his lap.

'You can on the way back! I'm not letting you drive when it's pouring down with rain like this!' Ybarra chuckled, pushing her into the passenger seat. Cherry pouted for a little while, before sighing and agreeing.

For a long while there was a long silence. After about 10 minutes of silence, Cherry stated that she couldn't deal with it anymore, and plugged her IPod into the radio. For a little while after that, the two still sat in silence, but Cherry was singing to the songs on the radio.

_ 'I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back, if you ever come back, I'll leave a light on the hall and a key under the mat if you ever come back, there'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on, and it'll be just like you were never gone..._' Cherry sang, swaying slightly. Smiling, Ybarra took the time to look at the young woman as she sat there singing.

Cherry had long, thick bright red hair and big eyes which were surrounded by long eyelashes. She had high cheekbones and a button nose, which were both dotted with freckles. She was tanned, small and slim. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a baby blue tank top and black converse.

Looking over at Ybarra, Cherry noticed him glancing at her often. She squirmed slightly and looked out of the window.

'Hey, Ybarra,' Cherry said, moving slightly closer to the window in order to look out of it. 'What's up with that guy's car?'

Ybarra frowned slightly, and slowed down until he was alongside the man.

'You got a problem?' Ybarra asked, moving closer to Cherry's window as she rolled it down.

'Overheated, that's all. She'll be fine in a bit.' The other driver said, smiling at the two, keeping his eyes on Cherry. He had a water tank in his hand and was pouring the cool water into the engine, steam billowing around.

'Hey, listen, could you give us a hand?' Cherry asked. 'We're trying to find a place called the Northcott Ranch, up by Wineville.'

The man seemed to freeze slightly, and stammered out,

'Uh, the Northcott Ranch huh?' the man said, walking towards the back of the cars. Slightly worried, the two police officers looked at each other, and moved further towards the window to look at the man better.

'Uh... Yeah, yeah.' The man started to say, placing the water tank in the back of his truck. 'Uh, you're almost there. You just... You just follow this road west, about two, no, three miles. And then you take that next right. And stay on that and it'll bring you right to it. Is something going on up there?'

'No. Just looking into a juvenile matter. Thanks for your help.' Ybarra said, still looking at the man suspiciously.

'Sure,' the man stammered quietly. Starting the engine, Ybarra drove away, leaving the man wringing his hands nervously.

The two in the car sat in silence for another while longer, before Cherry put the radio on. Soon enough, the two reached the Northcott Ranch. The place was dusty and old, with chicken feathers everywhere. There was an old beat up house that seemed to be barely standing. Pulling up to the drive, Ybarra shut off the engine. Pulling his hat on, he climbed out of the car.

'Stay here,' he said to Cherry, who just rolled her eyes. Pushing the door open, Cherry got out of the car just as Ybarra was walking off.

'Why do I even bother?' Ybarra asked himself as she caught up to him. Walking closer to the chicken coop, Ybarra shouted,

'Hello?'

When there was no answer, he walked further forward, with Cherry just behind him. Looking around, they saw an axe stuck in a tree stump and an axe sharpener just outside the chicken coop. Walking even further, they noticed a smaller axe lying on the bench. The axe seemed to be coated in rust. Ybarra went over to the coop door, and slowly pulled it open. The door creaked with age, making the whole ranch seem much more sinister. Looking inside, he saw nothing but blackness.

Shrugging it off, Ybarra moved to get a closer look at the coop. Just as he began to examine it, a chicken squawked loudly, causing both Ybarra and Cherry to jump violently. Just then, footsteps echoed around the desolate place. Spinning around, Cherry dashed over to Ybarra and gripped his coat arm tightly.

'Do you hear that?' she asked slowly, her eyes wide.

'Yeah,' Ybarra murmured back, walking towards the house more.

As they got closer, a boy walked around the corner, his hands in his pockets.

'Hey!' Ybarra called, noticing him. 'Hey! Hey! Come here! Come here!'

Ybarra ran after the boy, who had started to sprint towards the house. Cherry followed Ybarra close behind. Hearing the slam of the door, Ybarra swore quietly.

'This is the police! I have a warrant for a minor named Sanford Clark. Open the door or stand aside.' Ybarra yelled through the closed door. Standing back, he kicked the door in with a crash.

'Gosh, I _love_ it when you guys do that,' Cherry said, smiling as though Christmas had come early.

Pushing it open, he and Cherry slowly walked in. The inside of the house was no better than the outside. The floors and walls were bleak and dark, with dust floating around. The dishes were dirty, the cutlery slightly stained and the room smelt like dirt. On the counter were three large knifes. Gasping slightly, Cherry quickly grabbed the nearest weapon; a broom. Looking at her, Ybarra shook his head lightly and rolled his eyes. A loud bang echoed through the empty house and Cherry froze again. She dropped the broom and grabbed a big cast iron saucepan.

'Okay, we'll split up and find him,' Ybarra stated, walking into the next room.

'What?' Cherry almost shrieked. Rushing back, he covered her mouth with his hand.

'Shh!' he said, taking his hand off of her mouth. Walking further, Ybarra looked round the corners of the doors, Cherry close behind, minus the saucepan. Most of them were dark and scarcely furnished. As they were walking into the bedroom, a figure suddenly jumped out of the closet and pounced on Cherry.

'Hey! Stop it! Stop it! Get off!' Cherry shouted as they fought.

For a few more seconds the two fought on the bed before falling on the floor where they continued to fight. Finally Cherry managed to get the boy onto his stomach and straddled his back, pushing his head onto the floor.

'Stop it! Stop it!' she exclaimed, fighting to keep control of him as he struggled.

'Fine!' the boy mumbled, going still. Cherry then handcuffed his hands behind his back and stood up. Pulling the boy up to, she half dragged him out of the dingy house and shoved him in the car, with Ybarra still in shock at what had just happened.

'Come on. Sit down,' Cherry said, pushing the boy gently into the car. Feeling something moist on her right cheek, she touched it gently and saw it was blood. 'Jesus!'

Looking into the car, she noticed that Ybarra had already taken the drivers' seat. Sighing, she climbed into the passengers' seat, forcing the kid to scoot along more.

'What the hell is wrong with you, kid? Huh?' Ybarra asked angrily 'Don't you know assaulting a cop is against the law?'

'And don't you know that injuring a woman is, like, _practically_ against the law?' Cherry chirped, looking at her cut in her pocket mirror, which she had retrieved from her handbag. 'See, Ybarra, _this _is why I bring my handbag.'

'What difference does it make?' Sanford asked angrily, looking at them both.

'We're just sending you back to Canada, son. It isn't the end of the world.' Ybarra said, reversing and turning it around with slight difficulty.

'What?' Sanford asked, seeming shocked.

'Well, you can't stay in the US as long as you want, pal.' Ybarra replied.

There was another pregnant silence in the car.

'Wait, you said I could drive!' Cherry suddenly cried, turning to Ybarra.

'Did I?' Ybarra asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Yeah! You did!'

'I don't remember,'

'I think you're _really_ out of order Ybarra.'

'What?'

'You're out of order.' Cherry exclaimed, turning away from the two in the car. Sanford looked up at Ybarra, who was slowing down and staring at Cherry in astonishment.

'Here, you can drive now,' Ybarra said softly after they had come to a complete standstill.

'Yay!' Cherry cried, jumping out of the car, Ybarra doing the same. Sanford was just sitting there, watching the two. Ybarra got into the car first because Cherry was tying her shoe.

'You are _so _whipped, mate.' Sanford said, smirking a little.

'What?' Ybarra looked at Sanford curiously.

'You're whipped,'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'What are you two arguing about?' Cherry exclaimed, climbing into the car and starting the engine.

'Nothing,' Sanford smiled slightly, looking at Ybarra happily. Ybarra just glared at the young man as they began to drive back to the station.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Tune in next week, my lovelies! :'D x**


End file.
